


Forest Spirits

by RedCrossX



Series: Ramwood Dates [1]
Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Dates, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Movie Night, Movie Reference, Sort Of, soft boyfriends
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-03
Updated: 2018-12-03
Packaged: 2019-09-06 01:52:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,831
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16822741
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RedCrossX/pseuds/RedCrossX
Summary: Geoff's a really good listener. He also loves surprising Ryan.So when he tells Ryan that he has something planned for the night, they're both pretty excited about it.





	Forest Spirits

**Author's Note:**

> Kind of based on Compression, I'm thinking about making a collection for this "AU"? (Once I decide to get into their past or their future or something I dunno).
> 
> Anyway, thanks for reading as always.

Date night. Geoff’s idea this time. Already Ryan examined the situation under microscope-level scrutiny when Geoff came up to his desk, kissed him on the cheek, and leaned over his shoulder.

“Hey, you’re not streaming tonight, right?” Geoff asked as his fingers locked with Ryan’s and pulled his hand away from his mouse.

Ryan shook his head, “Nope. Free as a bird.”

“Great. I have plans for us tonight, so try and finish up early.”

As soon as he arrived, he left with almost a skip to his step. Ryan grit his teeth as he watched his boyfriend hop away.

Ryan knew it was probably wrong to be skeptical, but two things were putting him on edge about the whole situation. One: Geoff planned something once in a blue moon (it wasn’t something that bothered Ryan, just a simple fact) and when he did it tended to be something that was potentially dangerous. Two: Geoff was only ever that giddy when there was some mischief afoot.

But Ryan’s blue eyes glimmered in possibility, and his mouse was tapping quickly onscreen icons before even he could remember what was going on. He was stitching clips together and going through his usual task with energy reserved for a sprint.

In fact, he was so into it that it took several reminders from a distressed Trevor to pull him out of it and wheel him off to whatever recording he needed to attend.

The day itself couldn’t end faster. Ryan whipped out of the office before he could be grabbed for anything else and tiptoed up to Geoff’s car. He’d decided to drive that day to save the gas, and Ryan was thankful for it almost every time… except for when Geoff had a meeting running late, just like the text he’d received suggested.

Now Ryan felt a little bit like an idiot. He sighed softly as he tucked the phone away, realizing now he was waiting outside against someone else’s car like a teenager waiting for his mom to stop talking so they could get home, though that all faded away the moment Ryan saw Geoff wandering back.

His whole expression lightened as his eyes traced up the inked arms towards his scruffy face and soft eyes. Ryan smiled despite himself, especially as he saw Geoff pick up in a jog of all things to run up to the side and unlock the car.

“Sorry, didn’t mean to run late,” Geoff grumbled as they slid into the front seats.

Ryan replied first with a kiss over the middle dash – a vividly domestic act, as he pulled away slowly.

“It’s alright.” Ryan laughed, “They always do.”

“Burnie just can’t keep his mouth shut… today of all days.”

Ryan chuckled.

The car pulled away from Rooster Teeth core and they were on the road in seconds.

“Just gotta grab something from home first, then we can head out.”

Ryan bobbed his head along for the ride, content to lean back as he stretched his arms out with a satisfied sigh. Geoff caught a sideways glance at his treasure trail as his shirt rose up just enough before he turned into the driveway of their shared flat. Geoff lightly pecked him on the cheek, whispered to wait there, and booked it into the house.

He emerged seconds later like proud lion with… was that a picnic basket under his arm? Ryan’s eyebrow rose, curiosity officially piqued as Geoff slid back into place and dropped the basket into place on Ryan’s lap. In modern fair, the basket was hit up with all sorts of buckles and clasps in places. Ryan couldn’t help but let out a whistle as he slyly reached to undo one side before a swift movement from Geoff batted his hand away.

“Watch it, Haywood,” Geoff snorted, “I wanna make sure we have enough when we get there.”

Ryan groaned with a dramatic flourish. Then right before he could give out a witty response, something sweet was pressed into his mouth.

Ryan pulled a donut out of his mouth lie he was staring at some form of witchcraft. Then, he saw Geoff tucking the box of donuts back underneath the picnic basket.

“Hey, uhh… I love you?” Ryan grinned.

Geoff snorted in response, “C’mon. Night’s just starting.”

Ryan’s eyes nearly glimmered at the man for the drive, even as they fell into their usual rhythms. Ryan riffing off some joke and talking about his recent game exploits, then listening to Geoff go off about the next big book to check off his list.

The sun was setting in deep amber shades by the time the car pulled in gently to a small park Ryan never heard of. There was something oddly ‘high school’ about the whole experience. Your attractive date driving you to a quiet place, so you could make out in his car for a few hours.

Except they were adults. Which meant Ryan ignoring Geoff’s sneaky grin as he tried to sneak a donut when Geoff wasn’t looking before Geoff pulled to a halt and got out of the car.

“Wow, it’s really quiet.” Ryan said as he eyed the nearby field.

Green-leaved trees created a line down a vibrant green hill, and a couple small gardens of colorful flowers popped out of the dirt like bubbles of colour. Ryan took in a deep breath of fresh air, and then turned around as Geoff’s fingers laced in his own, and he started to lead the way.

Geoff led them through the trees like a forest spirit, and Ryan grinned as he let Geoff take the lead. Geoff tripped over a branch at one point, which Ryan was quick enough to brace himself as he pulled backwards, ending up with Geoff right against him as he wrapped an arm around his back. 

“Thanks for the save,” Geoff laughed despite himself.

Ryan chuckled, “That’s why am I here, isn’t it?”

“What, no cheesy ‘falling for you’ joke?” Geoff smirked as he leaned into Ryan gently.

“Please, I don’t think I’m picking you up from that fall,” Ryan’s hand tightened around Geoff’s, “I can’t pick you up when I’ve fallen down next to you.”

“There it is,” Geoff snorted as his smile grew even wider.

Geoff stopped them a few minutes later, in a place just separated enough from everything else, with grass growing taller away from the assistance of a lawn mower and the canopy of trees opening to the orange sky above. Geoff produced a few blankets from apparently nowhere as he fiddled with one last bag that Ryan somehow missed in the travel from point A to point B. Geoff apparently held more secrets than a stack of AHWU boxes when the picnic unfolded in front of them, and Geoff just sat Ryan down, started opening things up, and Ryan just watched.

“Alright, so why all of this suddenly?” Ryan had to ask, “Is it an anniversary or something? ‘Cause I’m pretty sure that’s not for another three months, unless it’s a birthday or family member that I missed somehow?”

“No,” Geoff leaned into Ryan as he popped one grape in his own mouth, “I just… felt like it, y’know?”

“Awww,”

“Shut up,” Geoff shoved him lightly.

Ryan tilted into Geoff, cushion his own head with Geoff’s hair as he pulled him in closer.

“Well, you’ve already impressed me.”

“And the night’s just started, babe.”

Sure enough it eventually faded to dark. Geoff wrapped a blanket around Ryan’s shoulders and Ryan pulled Geoff in closer, so they were almost sitting on top of each other as the last strands of light stretching into the sky pulled away. Geoff leapt to his feet while he could still see, pecked a kiss to the crown of Ryan’s head and moved down the field with one more box.

Ryan tilted his head with a curious dog-like stare as he watched Geoff fidget with something. He swore he could hear Geoff cursing up a storm only moments later before the dark air changed around them.

A white beam of light shot out from a box placed on a stump Geoff had rolled in from nearby and collided with a wall of white sheets. Suddenly, a screen emerged like a window opening in the middle of the sky as Geoff ran back over and placed a speaker nearby.

Ryan’s eyes were already glistening, his face caught in the glow of the screen as twilight faded, and he turned to Geoff as a familiar tune bounced through the clear.

“… _Totoro?”_ Ryan beamed, two parts confusion and two parts childish glee.

“Well, you were talking about it a couple weeks ago,” Geoff said shyly, “about watching it as kid and always wanting to sneak into the woods at night to see if you could find him…”

Ryan’s heart melted.

“So, you wanted to figure out how to do that.”

“Yeah.” Geoff licked his lips in an embarrassed response, “That’s why I wasn’t letting you open all those Amazon boxes all week.”

Ryan pulled Geoff into a tight embrace, full force kissing Geoff as the cartoon started to play on the screen. Ryan pulled Geoff into his lap, so his chest could be a headrest as he wrapped them both in the woolen blanket.

“I am the _luckiest_ man on the planet,” Ryan grinned as his body shook with giddy excitement.

“You’re goddamn right,” Geoff responded, “Only for you.”

Ryan pulled Geoff in deep, hugging him tightly and pressing a kiss to his temple as the movie reel started. It was another planet belonging only to them now as they counted on the screen for their only light.

Geoff was sniffling as they made their way back. Ryan’s smile was wide as he helped carry all the things Geoff had tried to carry here on his own and kept an arm around Geoff’s shoulder.

“You big softie,” Ryan smirked.

“It’s just…,” he sniffled, “It’s so sweet, okay? They all wanted to help find her after she disappeared…”

“I know.”

“Yeah, don’t think I didn’t catch those tears earlier.”

“I have no idea what you’re talking about,” Ryan lied.

It was about ten or eleven when they pulled back into the driveway. Ryan’s hands hadn’t left Geoff’s body since they’d left, either caressing the back of his neck, scratching through his hair, gently playing with his fingers, or wrapped around his waist.

Things were stacked and put away to the best of their ability in the small kitchen as Ryan leaned with his back against a counter, mostly he watched Geoff move around, helping stack things away when needed until it was all gone. Then, with a quick movement, his hand was wrapped around Geoff’s waist, eyes glancing at him like he was made of precious stone.

Ryan admitted that sometimes he resorted to making out when the words weren’t enough. When he could think of no other way to remind Geoff about how he was the light of his life.


End file.
